Lightning
by bunnylover94
Summary: Lightning strikes and arrives faster than any other natural occurrence. Jeremy finds and connects the similarities between lightning and Kol. He is trapped by his unreturned feelings for the dangerous vampire. A storm is building in the distance, and the only way to stop it is to fall hard and deep into it's collision. As Jeremy soon finds out with Kol.


Lightning

Science marked the speed of the thick golden fractured trident that splits the sky is faster than the rolling rumbles the clouds produce. Jeremy marveled at the terror of that bright beast. He fixated his eyes at the giant spiral conquering the darkening and ominous sky. The windows halted the swirling monster from the wide 2008 Steel blue Ford Escape. Elena had handed the keys to Damon, after their embarrassing defeat by Kol's hands. Not surprising, Kol was far more dangerous than Damon and far smarter than people gave him credit for.

Jeremy was relieved that Kol had come on top. He eliminated any doubts he was an easy opponent. Kol was more like Klaus than he credited himself. They both contained sharpened and calculated minds. But he doubted Kol wanted to hear that comparison…Kol seemed to hold a grudge against Klaus for stabbing him in the chest with dagger. A grudge lingered for centuries obviously warped and tainted Kol's trust.

Could Kol trust him? Or would Kol regard him as another threat?

Jeremy internally snorted as they passed Mystic Falls' heart. Headlights flashed past them as they drove past the Grille.

Kol had pressed his hands against his body as he taunted Elena and Damon into submission. Kol was a true predator like a tiger playing with his prey, as he slowly flicks his long tail and extends his claws. Ready to slice into his captured game.

Such strong and gentle, yet cracked hands as if he had ground them against sand paper strips. Kol had pressed him against wall. Jeremy had to fight to keep his racing heart pounding through his veins. Honestly, Kol was such a Drama King…

" _Hello, Gilbert." He purred as his fangs elongated and struck his vein._

 _Jeremy jerked forward. A thrilling sensation snaked across his body. He shivered despite himself. Kol flickered his sharp bright ruby to Jeremy's face. Jeremy could feel Kol's gaze on him._

" _Kol, stop!"_

 _Damon was struggling to rise from the floor. A needle with a deadly anti-vampiric liquid had emptied into his body. The room was spinning and Elena's muffled screams pierced his weakening body. That's what Jeremy perceived, as the long white fangs tightened their pursuit for his blood. He slumped into Kol as his eyelids fluttered. His heart beat slowed._

 _An undead wrist suddenly placed itself in front of Jeremy's lips._

" _Sorry, Gilbert. Had to make a point."_

 _Jeremy tried opening his lips. His lips finally sagged and Kol pressed his open wrist to Jeremy's mouth._

 _Jeremy swallowed eagerly. His blood tasted like orange chicken._

 _He vaguely remembered a rough and gentle hand stroking his hair._

" _Easy there, darling. It'll be over soon."_

 _True to his word, Kol pulled away his wrist and looked into Jeremy's eyes. His reddened eyes morphed back to his trademark mahogany, and his pupils dilated._

" _Now, just sit here little Gilbert."_

 _Kol smirked as Jeremy sunk to the floor. Laying his arms against his knees and placed his head against the nightstand._

" _Such a good little boy."_

 _He bent down to pet Jeremy's hair as he fixated his depth and emotionally neutral gaze at him._

" _Kol, stop. Jeremy has done nothing to you."_

 _Kol sneered at her words. "Is that the truth? He hasn't helped you? At all?"_

" _No. It was_

 _Kol zoomed to Elena and cocked his head. Elena whimpered as Kol slowly rose his hand to place on her cheek. Was this a tactic Kol relished in using against people?_

 _Jeremy noticed how slow Kol provided his touches to Elena. They were precise and calculated and very Mikaelson. Why did all of the Mikaelsons love intimidation above all else?_

" _Nik told me you would be here."_

 _So did Kol still_ _ **trust**_ _his brother? Judging from the lack of intimacy his tone provided when he pronounced his brother's name signaled his distrust and anger he felt for the Hybrid._

" _What?"_

" _Do be so surprised, darling."_

 _He then kicked a struggling Damon._

" _Stop! Please just stop."_

 _Kol unleashed an amused chuckle._

" _Funny you seem to care more about him than your brother."_

 _Elena widened her eyes. "That's not…Kol what are you doing?"_

 _Kol rose a condescending brow. "I'm walking darling."_

 _He strolled over to the side of the room, where a thick silver and red bat propped against the faded baize-colored wall. He gracefully picked it up, and weighed it against his palm. He then slammed it down on Damon's forehead. Then shattered his wrists, and broke his collarbones. Then he rammed the bat across Damon's chest and stomach about 14 times._

" _Kol, please, stop."_

 _Kol chuckled. "Now, why would I want to do something like that?"_

 _Damon gurgled out a sound._

" _Now what was that? Speak up. Don't be shy."_

" _Don't hurt Elena."_

 _Kol twirled his bat into another two ribs. Damon groaned violently, and dragged his hands across the floor._

" _As much as I'd love to punish the doppelganger. Nik wouldn't like that. Besides you're the one who really needs a good beating. You did kill my big brother, after all."_

 _He grinned once more as he hammered Damon across the skull and collarbone. Elena continued pleading with him, but he ignored his sister._

Jeremy shook his head. Kol was terrifying, and yet it didn't change his feelings for the guy. He was freakin' nuts, and Mystic Falls made him this way.

"I can't believe that Original-Dick showed up. God, I hate that guy. He's a bigger pain in the neck than Klaus."

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Peachy, I just love Originals kicking my ass."

Elena stretched her hand and stroked his right hand. "It could have been worse."

Damon smirked at her with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "You're right."

Elena sighed in exasperation. "I just wish I knew how Kol knew what we were planning."

Damon rolled his luminous blue eyes. "Who else. Klaus. That guy's like a billion years old. And he knows all. He obviously yapped to his younger and eviler little brother."

Jeremy snorted. They didn't have a clue that he was the one who told Kol their foolish plan. He clamped his jaw down grinding his molars across each other.

"Easy back there. Would hate to see you lose your pearly whites."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Jere, be nice."

A sizzling anger burned under his skin. Be nice to Damon, seriously? Jeremy loathed Damon more than anything. Well, not as much as Klaus, but Damon was close to beating Klaus in the most terrible person list. And Elena was trailing right behind those two back-stabbing bastards. Stefan was a solid 3rd place. His burning blood-lust controlled and compelled him to sink his fangs into any tasty human that happened to stroll past him.

Jeremy loathed his new perception of his sister, but she was changing into a manipulative and selfish person. A wave of disgust wafted into his stomach, and a stream of stomach acid receded up his throat. Burning him, and he forced himself to swallow the sharp and prickling liquid back down.

Though, her change had cemented once they had been thrusted into the supernatural world. She had tricked Elijah into "saving" her, so that she could later dagger him. Elena was falling deeper into darkness. Jeremy wanted to delude himself that Elena never crossed the line over to true selfish villainy.

He knew that was not the case. She was closing in on that darker part of her soul, and she was thrilled by it. Jeremy saw that clear as day. He hoped she would never turn into a vampire like Damon or Klaus, or there would be Hell on Earth.

The car pulled up the Gilbert driveway, and Jeremy jumped out. He nearly slammed the car door, as it swung back forming a semi-scratch on the back left window. He grimaced. Hopefully, Elena wouldn't notice that anytime soon. The driver's window rolled down and an annoyingly overprotective sister voice drifted from the crack.

"Jere, we're heading back to the Salvatore house."

"'Kay."

Elena's lips thinned. "Just call me for anything."

"Will do."

Elena sighed. "Let's go."

"Alright, have fun pouting, little Gilbert."

They backed out and peeled down the street.

"They really wanted to get outta here." Mumbled Jeremy. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked up to the front door. He bent over and pulled up the Welcome mat. A shiny metal among the plain of black dirt. He plucked it up and spun it around in his hand. He sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"Rough day, darling?"

Jeremy whirled around immediately. Kol was watching and standing in the darkened corner of the front porch. Illuminated by the lightning streaks that conquered the skies.

"What are you doing here?"

"No hello? I'm hurt." He mocked.

"Kol…" Jeremy sighed.

"That's my name."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Kol, I thought you went somewhere else…"

"I have. I was there. Now I'm here."

Jeremy snorted. "Do you ever get tired of being a smartass?"

Kol cracked a sinister smirk. "No. Never."

Jeremy laughed. "You're insane."

Kol shrugged. "Perhaps by human standards."

"Kol, why are you here on my porch?"

"Waiting for you, darling." Kol sighed. His hands shook like leaves in the wind. His face and eyes darted away from Jeremy. Was he nervous? But that couldn't be right. Kol wasn't the type.

"Wait. What? Why? When did you-"

A speedy rush rammed him against the wooden door. A pair of surprisingly lips conquered him, and Jeremy pressed his own back to counter the enemy's attack. A deep growl shot out of Kol's mouth as a slick tongue entered and penetrated his lips. Kol pulled in Jeremy's body against his. Jeremy moved his hands across Kol's back and attempted to bring him closer. But Kol pulled away as soon as he began.

"We have a lot of things to discuss, Little Gilbert."

Like getting him to the nearest oxygen tank, sure, sign him up.

Jeremy simply nodded his head. Kol opened his mouth.

Jeremy fixated his eyes on Kol's mouth, fascinated with the words coming out of Kol's mouth.

Lightning appears and disappears faster than the eyes can comprehend. But Thunder is an unending and terrible force to reckon with.


End file.
